The perks of being a Malfoy
by DrSherpotter
Summary: Mrs Malfoy's friend, Feducia, gave Draco a two way notebook. Saying that it will help him gather his thoughts, Draco writes to this mysterious friend of his. Is she a witch ? Is she a pureblood ? Who is this mysterious Hammy ? Well, all good stories always start with a friend.. This is my he dramione version of 'perks of being a wallflower', I hope you like it
1. A two way notebook

~The perks of being a malfoy~

'Dear friend,

Mother's best friend Miss Feducia said that the best way to sort out my thoughts is through writing. She gave me this enchanted two way notebook and said that a 'friend' will write me back.. Crazy, right ? Well, I think that's why she is single, because she is completely nuts. But she was married, until her husband died and her daughter is well, gone. Okay. Enough about her ! Let's talk about me..

About me : I'm a lonely boy trapped in a big mansion, with nothing to do but to play on my broomstick and eat what Purebloods eat. I want to be normal. I want to be free. Mother said that the Zambinis are coming over for dinner tomorrow and I have to look my best. She always says that when a guest is visiting. But I don't want to !

I must get going, father is calling me. Probably because he wants to punish me as I broke mother's vase.. It was an accident, I swear !

7 year old Draco'

Draco closed his notebook and hid it under his pillow like his mother instructed him to. "If Lucius finds out," she said, "We will both be in trouble." sighing, Draco reluctantly trotted down the stairs into the drawing room.

(7years ago)

"Avada Kedavra !" shrieked Feducia as tears streamed down her face. Her husband had threaten to kill her baby and as a motherly instinct, she protected her baby. "It's for your own good !" she spat at her dead husband and ran over to get wooden basket only big enough to place her baby in. Scribbling a letter to her squib cousin, she gave the baby one last kiss, "When you are 18, I promise you will be with me. But now, it's not safe to be in the wizard world.. I love you." she placed her very own two way notebook in the basket and tied the basket to Holly, the family owl, "Take her to the granger's.." she whispered shakily preparing herself for another fresh badge of tears.

'Dear Draco,

Hi ! I was pretty surprised to see your handwriting on my notebook ! I showed it to my mother and she said that it was normal ! Hmm, I doubt so. Is it magic ?

Your mother's best friend has a funny name, it's Italian for faith right ? And your name, Draco, means dragon ..right ? I'm Hermione, but you can call me Hammy if you want.. my friends in school tease me with that name, but I find it really cute !

I live in a small apartment and there are plenty of things to do here ! We do not fly on broom sticks, that's impossible ! 'Purebloods' what are they ? I'm blood type 'A' is that considered pure too ?

I hope you didn't get such bad a scolding, just tell your father that you broke it by accident. I'm sure he will forgive you ! (:

7 year old Hammy'

_**A/N I hope you like it ! PLEASE PLEASE ! If you really liked it, please vote for this story on wattpad as one of the nominees to the next watty awards ! The link is right here : 5143919-the-perks-of-being-a-malfoy **_

_**Thank you !- Alison Taylor x **_


	2. Blood

**Chapter 2 part 1**

'Dear friend,

Where are you from ? Why don't you know magic ? I don't know if your blood thing is pure, honest ! But I think you are pure, hammy ! I love your name, I think it's really cute too ! Father didn't scold me as bad as last time, he only did one unforgivable ! The last time I got In trouble I had 5 unforgivables. No need to worry, I'm immune to it !

The zabinis were really nice, especially their son, Blaise ! I've made my first friend yesterday and I'm really glad I did ! But you are my friend too, right Hammy ?

Mother says that it's good to have friends. But I don't know how to make them, and thus ,me, having only 2 friends.. Maybe you can teach me how to make friends ! I would really like to know how..

I'm starting my first lesson with father tomorrow, I'm really excited ! It's a tradition for every 7 year old Purebloods to be thought by their father about..uh..I don't know what... But I will tell you as soon as I learned it ! But you should know.. You're pureblood too, right ?

7 year old Draco'

(7 years ago)

A tap on the window woke mr and mrs granger up from their slumber. "Holly.." mrs granger turned on her light and dragged her feet to the window. "Whazzapenin'" drawled mr granger rubbing his eyes. "It's holly.. Feducia's owl..hmm ? What are you holding Holly ? A basket ?" slowly untying the knot around holly's feet, she gasped,"H-Hunny ? Come here ! Quick !" jumping onto his feet, he ran to her side,"Holy crickets ! It's a baby !" she picked up the baby and placed her on the bed gently. "There's a letter, dear." he said passing it to mrs granger,"It's from Feducia.." she said opening the letter..

'Jean,

I'm sorry but I have to inconvenient you. I just killed my husband. He threatened to kill poor Hermione dear ! Please keep her safe until she is 18.. Please ? There is a two way notebook inside the basket. The other one will be passed to the malfoy's son, Draco. But do not let her write anything inside until she is 7, because that is when I'm going to give Draco. Promise you will keep her safe ? Treat her like she is your own...

Thank you ,

Feducia'

Mrs granger's eyes began to water as she touched Hermione's face,"Don't worry, Feducia. I will.."

'Dear Draco,

Of course you are my friend ! If you are not, why am I talking to you ? Haha ! Anyway, I'm really happy for you that you made your first real-life friend ! I wish you two the best, haha !

Mother and father taught me Science and maths this year, is that what they are teaching you now ? My teacher teachers me English too ! I just learnt a word yesterday it's,coincidently,'friend' ! I know what a 'friend' is, don't think I'm dumb. But I didn't know what a REAL friend is.. My teacher asked us what 'friend' means to us. And me being a curious little girl who yearn for knowledge, I raised my hand first,'Miss,'. I said,'the definition of 'friend' according to the cambridge official dictionary, friend means an associate who provides cooperation or assistance.' then she smiled at me and shook her head. Yes, Draco. She shook, her head. I hardly get anything wrong ! And being wrong..is just..just WRONG. 'But Miss, it's here in the dictionary !' I said defensively.

'Yes, Hermione dear, but friends cannot be defined by books, or even dictionaries from Cambridge can ! The definition comes from within.. Right here..' she smiled touching her chest. I didn't exactly know what it means, but she said that she will tell us the next day.. I will tell you what it means, draco ! But before that, let me ask you what friendship means to you !

Please reply soon, it's really boring here at home..

By the way, I think I am pureblood.. I asked mother if I am, and she just smiled at me and brush my hair behind my ear.. I think thats a yes!

Lots of friendly love,

Hammy '

* * *

A/n this is the next chapter ! Thank you for your continuous support !


	3. The pure and not

**Chapter 3**

'Dear Draco, Where are you ? Why didn't you reply me yesterday are you okay ? If it is about the 'friend' word, it's okay ! I'll tell you what it means now ! So, this is what happened during lessons today.. 'Miss,' I said raising my hands high in the air,'You haven't told us what 'friend' means..' My teacher just smiled at me and nodded her head,'Well, friends, like I said, comes from within, in your heart. Someone will be there for you when you are depressed or when you just need a shoulder to lean on, that one special someone will be there.' There you have it ! The meaning of 'friend' ! My teacher is going to teach us another word tomorrow ,and I can't wait to share it with you ! How did your lesson go ? Was it anything to do with math and science ? I hope it went well ! Please reply soon ! Lots of friendly love, Hammy'

(the very next day)

'Dear Draco, Why haven't you reply to me ? Are you okay ? Did I say something wrong ? Please, Draco, answer me ! Alright alright. I know..I must calm down. Nothing has happened to you.. You are simply just busy..Let's talk about what I learnt today. Today I learnt the word 'choice' , that was easy ! Because my extra English lesson with another teacher of mine, Mr Spelleman, taught me that word already ! Have I told you that I'm top in my level ? Anyway, as usual, I raised my hand up high, eager to answer that question of what 'choice' means, as I was about to open my mouth to say something, a mean girl in my class (I won't tell you her name) shouted to the whole class this, 'YEAH ! We knows what you are about to talk ! According to the cambridge official dictionary, BLAH BLAH BLEHHHHHH !' and the whole class laughed ! Yes, Draco. Her english is that terrible. So I corrected her, calmly, 'Oh mine ! It's not 'knows', it's 'know' and it's not 'about to talk' it's, 'about to say'. ' with that, the whole class laughed louder then they did previously ! Even the teacher laughed ! Haha ! Served her right anyway. She got so mad, that she ran to my seat and gave me a hard push, causing me to fall over. I landed on my arm and it hurt ! It hurt a lot ! Over the pain, I could here gasps and the teacher rushing over to my side. The pain on my arm was unbearable. 'Hermione ! Hermione dear, are you alright ?' I heard the teacher gasped. two students, sprinted towards me, one of them, I don't know who, even gave that meanie one tight slap across her face. You must be wondering why none of my friends came to help me. That's becasue I dont have any, like I told you.. but I have you, Draco ! You're enough ! Anyways...mummy and daddy came to school to bring me back home after that.. And we went to the hospital to get it check, turns out that it was only a sprain and it will be all better soon ! Hope you reply soon, Draco ! I miss you dearly... Lots of friendly love, Hammy'

'Dear Hammy,

I'm really sorry I couldn't reply any earlier. My father was really angry with me and locked me up in the cellar for two days ! Forbidding Dobby (my house elf) to give me any food. But thank goodness I managed to stay alive ! Mother smuggled some food to me via a loose brick which is connected to the kitchens. The reason why father was so angry with me was because I kind of couldn't really get a spell correct. You know, 'stupefy'? Yeah. Well, father got a wand for me. How great right ? I know. I'm not able to get wand until my Hogwarts letter arrives. But hey ! That's the perks of being a malfoy. You get to have everything and anything whenever and wherever you like ! Father is most probably going to buy a broom for me ! Oh my very first broom ! I cant wait to ride on it, fly against the wind.. letting my hair flow along with it ! I guess I'm boring you, since most girls dislike flying, most probably because of the height ! Please reply soon, I'm really bored here...

7 year old Draco'

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. This must be a mistake. She re-read draco's letter several times, the more she read, the more confused she got. Spell ? Wand ? Hogwarts ? Flying on brooms?! What on earth is going on? Then, finally. She understood.

'Dear Draco,

Are you a wizard?

Hammy'

That's all she wrote. She felt stupid asking that. Of course he's not ! Thats impossible. That only happens in storybooks...fairy tales. 'But..what if Draco is really a wizard, that means he can't talk to me because I'm a commoner.' hermione thought as she clutched the book tightly to her heart, thinking hard. Finally, after a few minutes, Draco replied.

'Dear Hammy,

Yes..of course. Why ? I thought you knew ! You mean..you're not a witch ? Hermione, please. Tell me you are. Please.

7 year old Draco'

Hermione felt her heart drop. Whatever should she tell Draco ? What would he think of her ? Should she tell her parents ? no. Her parents (not being magical themselves) will go berserk. Hermione didn't want to tell Draco the truth because she doesn't want to loose a friend, her only true friend. But if she lies, when Draco eventually finds out, he would be angry and wont be her friend anymore. 'Tell the truth. You can't hide it for long anyway. If he were your true friend, he would learn to accept who you really are. ' said a small voice in her head. After an hour of consideration, and many arguments with herself, she finally took her pen and began to write..

'Dear Draco,

I don't know how to begin.. You see, I'm rather surprised that you are a, you know, wizard. And I thought (in this pass hour) you can't be real. This can't be real. Wizards only exist in fairy tales, books. But after reading and re reading your second last letter several times, I think you were really sincere. Draco, I want you to assure me that you would be my friend no matter what. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please, Draco..promise me.

Hammy'

Draco felt a pain in his chest. This cannot be good, her tone..her handwriting all told him so. Picking up his eagle feather quill, he took a deep breath and wrote really slowly..

'Dear hammy,

I promise.

Draco'

Draco impatiently waited for her reply. 'It must be incredibly long since she's taking so long.' Draco thought as he played around with his wand.

(A/N okay. By now you must be wondering why Draco can do magic since he is underage. But I guess that's the perks of being a malfoy (; )

Finally. After a long 2 hours, hermione replied.

'Draco. I don't know what I am. I'm not a witch, I'm not magical.. I'm ordinary. Will your parents be angry if they knew ? I hope not. But if I am getting you into serious trouble by writing to you, just tell me and I will stop. I promise.

Hammy.'

'No. No no no !' Draco said reading and reading the letter again. He had guessed that she wasnt magical a few hours ago. He mentally prepared himself for that, but it didn't seem to help. He felt so broken, so hurt inside. He liked talking to his new found friend, he never had such a genuine friend like her ! 'But she's a muggle. Father won't like that.' Draco told himself defiantly. 'But mother is alright with them, I guess. Okay, maybe a little prejudiced against them but not as bad as father.. But she would always have my interest at heart ! Perhaps.. She won't mind me having a muggle friend.. Besides ! She probably knows hermione is a muggle or else why would she give the diary to me ?' Draco told himself as he closed the diary and did a camouflaging charm his mother taught him earlier that day. He chucked the dairy under his pillow, draped on his cloak with the malfoy crest sewn on the left breast pocket and rushed down stairs for dinner.

"You're late." Lucius Malfoy said curtly, not sparing a glance at Draco. "Sorry father." he murmured, kissing his cheek then his mother's. It has always been a routine every meal time, which included wearing the malfoy crest cloak, kissing the father then the mother's cheeks and then taking a seat opposite of his mothers. His aunt and uncle lestrange usually joined them for dinner, except today, their seats have been occupied with two unknown visitors which were probably from the ministry and they wore maroon robes with scarlet velvet collars. "Greet our guests, Draco." the older malfoy gritted his teeth, finally looking up from his plate. "Good evening, sir." Draco tried to force a smile but failed miserably. "Good evening to you." said the rather bulky wizard. The witch opposite him merely nodded. Throughout the dinner, no one uttered a single word other then,'accio pepper' or 'accio brown sauce'. The two ministry workers were eyeing the elder malfoy once in a while eating stiffly. Regularly sniffing the sauce or new dishes served,"They are not poisoned." Narcissa would snap helping herself with generous portions of the dishes and eating them, clearly offended. By the time dessert was served (which were plates of rich chocolate cake and bowls of pudding) Draco was too full to even taste his favourite pudding dessert. Excusing himself from the dinner table, he stood up and just as he was about to climb up the staircase leading to his room, the lady ministry worker stood up abruptly and called for Draco. "Wait ! You. I've got some questions. Could you kindly wait for me. " lucius malfoy calmly put down his fork and snarled, "I don't see the need to get my son involved in this, Miss bones." The witch named bones turned slowly to face him, "No... But he has the right to know what his father really is."

Draco's mind was spinning,'Oh no. Ministry workers. In my house. Investigating father..that..that...they know.'

Lucius malfoy was now shaking with rage as he spoke, "And I've told you that I'm guilty of nothing !"

"Then, if you're not guilty of anything, why are you so afraid to let your child know ?" the wizard who had greeted Draco earlier said, standing up.

"Look here, Weasley. I perfectly know how to tell Draco at the right time. He is just a boy. Now if you don't mind, please allow him to go up to his room-" "No, father. Please. Let me say something." Draco interrupted his father. He hardly interrupts him but he feels that he has to say something or they will never leave the malfoy manor at peace,"Draco, no..please, just-" narcissa said walking briskly to Draco,"No, mother. I-I have to say something.." lucius,who was already very angry, glared at Draco as if saying 'shut up'. "My father...my father is not a deatheater." Narcissa gasped while lucius looked purely shocked. "And why would you say that ?" Miss bones asked shooting a glance at lucius. "Because, the day that the potters died, by none other than uh..you-know-who, my father was with me, teaching me,uh,English." Draco gulped, be had the English idea from hermione's letters. "Really? Learning English ? When you're one ? I believe you are as old as Harry potter, seven, right? " Mr Weasley arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. And I really was learning English with father ! I can specifically remember which word it was.. It was 'friend' " Draco said nervously, looking at his father then reassuringly to mr Weasley.

"Then how did you know when the potters died ? How did you know your father was teaching you during potter's deaths?" Miss Bones frowned.

"Like I said, I was highly-uh-educated Then ? So I knew what was going on. And it was obviously a big thing and it was in the papers, owl posts and conversations. From my knowledge, both my parents were unaware about potter's deaths until it was out in the press." Draco said simply. Looking rather-if not-very impressed by Draco's little speech, mr Weasley smiled then said to lucius,"A fine child you've got there, Mr malfoy. Unlike mine. They can be a little perky once in awhile.."

"Yes yes but I'm not interested in them. Now if you would kindly clear all my charges and get out of my house, that would be great. " lucius snarled as he once again picked up his fork and started playing with a cherry on his plate. "Not just yet, Mr Malfoy. May I see your arm please ?" Miss bones said, strolling towards lucius, hands stretched out.

"And why must I?" He asked defiantly putting down the fork.

"Oh, you know, to see..the mark ?" Mr Weasley said, drawing out his wand slowly, hiding it behind his back.

"For the last time I do not work for the dark lord. Get..out..of...my...house !" Lucius gritted through his teeth unknowingly rubbing his arm where the mark was.

"I am afraid I must insist." Miss bones said now pointing her hawthorn wand to Draco. "Now, Mr Malfoy. "

Narcissa covered one hand on her mouth while tears prickled down her eyes,"L-Lucius. Just..please... Don't hurt my son ! Please !" Draco stood there motionless, slowly reaching behind his cloak, searching for his wand. "Last warning mr malfoy ! Show us !" Finally Draco found his wand. He whipped it out and shouted "Stupefy !" To first bones then another to Weasley. The two ministry workers were lying flat on their backs, eyes wide open, stupefied.

"Good job Draco ! I am so proud of you ! Yes. All my time teaching you hasn't gone to waste I see ! Brilliant. " lucius grinned as he patted his sons' back. Even though Draco was really delighted that his father has finally sang praises to him, he felt rather guilty that he attacked the two workers. Still in shock, Draco stared blankly into space. "W-what shall we do with them, lucius ?" Narcissa sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a silk cloth. "Obliviate them. Yes. Obliviate them. Especially Weasley. He suggested me to go to azkaban ! Me ! In azkaban !" Lucius said shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Now, lucius. You mustn't get worked up. Not in front of Draco." Narcissa said, embracing the stiff Draco in her warm arms.

"Yes ! Our son, I'm so so proud of him." Lucius said with a genuine smile. Just then, Weasley's finger twitched, lucius, aware of it, quickly pointed his wand at them and smirked,"Obliviate !" Draco saw a silver mist rising from their minds, slowly being sucked into his father's wand. After a few minutes, the mist slowly faded away leaving the two ministry workers un-stupefied,"Oh ! What am I doing here ? Is..is that a sword ? Oh mine ! Yes yes.. It is.. Oh come here bones.. Look at that ! Marvellous... Muggle a use that, yknow!" Miss bones, stride towards him and chuckled,"Oh yes. Marvellous indeed, Weasley !"

"GOLLY ! I think I'm going to quit this job and go to the muggle researching department !" Weasley said, still very impressed with the sword.

"Oh you do that ! It suits you Arthur ! Oh and mr malfoy, I'm so sorry. There must be a mistake. You are hereby clear of all charges ! Come Arthur. We must get going !" Bones smiled, with a character so unlike her own.

"Yes, certainly ! Good day to you mr malfoy." They shook hands and walked out. Narcissa, who has been always cool and composed, burst into fits of laughter. "Oh lucius ! What did you do ?"

"Oh nothing, dear. Just erased their minds and completely changed their characters. You know Weasley, always hated muggle stuff. He will and always will be a muggle in my eyes. Draco, don't mingle around with people like the Weasleys. Do you understand ? They are what we pure bloods call- blood traitors."

Draco snapped out from his thoughts have a small nod,"Yes father. Mother, father. I would like to go to my room."

"Certainly, you may go." Narcissa smiled, finally calming down.

"Oh, and Draco. I'm proud of you. " lucius said smiling as he helped himself with a spoonful of pudding.

With a tiny smiled played on his lips, Draco sprinted upstairs, opened his door, threw of his cloak, rolled over his tummy on his bed and took the nearest quill he could reach and began writing to hermione granger.

A/N How do you find this chapter ? Please review so I know how I can improve my stories ! Thank you 3 PS- sorry for late update 3


End file.
